FactionCraft
by Myrrh4885
Summary: Rated T for language. During a War between the last three remaining Factions, a new threat is reveled. Can our team fight the ever stretching darkness?
1. Prolouge

**Before you start, i have one thing to say: I am NOT trying to steal TPoM's (The Prophecy of Mincraftia) thunder! I just needed something of shadow, so i chose, well, wait and see. But really, this version would not be (Yes, there's another I MIGHT publish) without TPoM. But seriously, go read TPoM! And don't forget to read AwesomeFanFictionAuthor's work! She also helped here with the story! But, without further ado, here, is FactionCraft.**

* * *

Prologue:

Back then when Minecraft started up, there was a server named FactionCraft. It was the most popular server by far. But it fell in popularity, and eventually was abandoned. The flying fortresses and underwater city's left to rot. Territories were nothing. Eventually, I confident player named Affa braved the, supposedly haunted server. When news spread throughout forums, players came to the server in mass. Factions started back up, and Affa was now the worlds most famous MC player. But something unexpected happened. The long treaty between faction broke. Factions conquered Factions, until only the Sky, Land, and Sea remained. Then, the server shut down, and no one who played on it was seen again.

Later on, the server came back, with a mass zombie population for players to fight, but then the same thing happened. The server, along with all of its players disappeared. The server, once again, came back. But no one played it. It left the server list, forever. Little did anyone know, but the missing players were SUCKED into he game itself, forced to aid the factions, until death. Eventually, the generations forgot about the New-World incident, as they called it. They advanced enough to have technology be where it is at today, minus nucular weapons and guns, as they did not want to risk their own extinction. Affa was still worshiped, more so as a god, as everyone forgot about Notch. But, all was not safe, for a shadow lurked, in the shadows. For no one remembered the prophecy, first foretold when they were transported. For when it unfolds, peace lies inside.

_When Factions wage war, the true enemy shall be revealed._

_The leader of one, A brother overshadowed._

_Betrayed__ by one, his dark master._

_A being of dark. The owner of shadow._

_During the Chaos, a team of three_

_A Tech, a Warrior, and a Thief._

_When the three meet, the must go to the world tree._

_A portal, The End is near, you must gather Three Brothers dear.  
_

_When three become one, brothers reunited._

_The path to shadow is a guarantied fight._

_One of the Three Heroes will die._

_A sacrifice to the Shadow, to banish it with Light!_

* * *

**So, what did you think? Oh yeah, i almost forgot: OC CONTEST TIME! Here is the (hopefully) simple forum.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Preferred**** Wardrobe:**

**Class (Tech, Warrior, Thief):**

**Side Notes:**

**Well, the first *Insert amount of OCs need here* people will get there OCs featured here! Tune in next time!**

**-C**


	2. CH1

Chapter 1:

Mine Chat- Sky Faction Chat Room.

Xavier Morella- Hey Guys. Been hammered with guard duty.  
_Two people like this_

Katrina Everlilly- Well, I've spent all day hunting down creepers for gunpowder to power the planes :/

Vince Scout- I got blown up by Land Factions Wall Cannons. I'm going to be stuck in the medical wing for days...

Jewel Aimi- Aww, sowwy :3 Hope you get better soon!  
_Four people like this_

Morgan Xanthos- Yeah, We'll come visit you soon.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sky Faction HQ- Medical Wing

Vince Scout was a careful teenager. He made sure no one saw him out scouting, and if they did, they never spoke again. He had been doing this for three years, since he was 14. But now, on this most important mission that could give Sky Faction an upper hand, he messed up. He was scouting out in the forest, up in the limbs of a tree, when a Land Faction wood party came out to harvest. They caught him, and Land Faction decided to blow up the forest to get rid of him. Luckily, he survived. Unfortunately, They sen out quite a few search parties trying to find his body. To avoid being caught, he crawled through a few cave systems. He didn't say that over the chat, as he didn't want to scare any of his friends.

Xavier, Katrina, Jewel, and Morgan made their way over to the Medical Wing, dropping off there equipment in their rooms along the way. When the got to the Medical Wing, they were denied access to Vince's room.

"What the hell? Why aren't we allowed in?" Jewel wondered out loud. "let us in there or-!" Jewel started before Morgan covered here mouth with her hand.

"What our friend is TRYING to say is that Vince is a good friend of ours, and we would like to see him." Morgan said, and put on her puppy dog face,which still worked even if she was sixteen. The Nurse gave in, and allowed them in. They walked down the hall, passing rooms with others in them. Some were bit by Zombies, some were thrown into coma by a Creeper explosion. A few were infected by the mysterious Endermen. When they mad it to Vince's room, it was locked. Katrina was the first to notice.

"Vince? You okay?" She asked, the was a commotion coming from inside the room, and a faint "Help!" could be heard. The door was iron, and without any tools, there was nothing the could do. Then Jewel spoke up.

"Guys! Stand back!" She yelled, and started up a spell. Everyone duck and covered, while she cast the spell. A ball of light flew towards the wall, and a second later, the wasn't a wall. Well, there wasn't a door. Both were gone. In the room, there was a Male assassin dressed like a member of the Shadow Triad from Pokemon  
(A/N: Yes, they have present day Video Games and handhelds, along w/ toys, FYI.). He promptly got a punch in the nose by Xavier.

"Stay away from my friends!" He yelled, before grabbing the assassin by his collar and throwing him out of the broken window he came in through. Vince just stared and said:

"Today just keeps on getting weirder and weirder. Thanks"

* * *

And I finally got this done, on the DAY before i start back up in school. And for my friends who submitted the first 3 review got in, and yes, all of them. Just wait Harkess... But anyways, Affa. Did i do a good job with Morgan? I thought i couldn't do her justice, and to see if i can, the next chapter is from her POV. But anyways continue to R&R

-C


	3. CH2

Chapter 2-

Morgan's Pov  
"Stay AWAY from my friends!" Xavier's words still echoed through the room  
clearly. Normally, he wasn't like that, just jokes and laughs, not so serious. I  
decided that I would confront him later, but right know, I needed some rest. I  
headed towards my room, which was in a dorm like design. I walked in, closed my  
door, and took a quick look at my room.

It was a small room, standard bluish-gray walls, covered in posters with a  
powerful laptop on my desk, which was hidden by a large amount of papers. My  
small, four legged friend was walking up to me. No, he wasn't a dog, he was a  
robot (A/N: Thank you very much). I called him Kanky. He was a super adorable,  
one foot tall, pet robot I made in workshop. He nudged up to me, and I pet him. I  
ﬂopped down onto my bed and took a quick rest.

I woke up to an announcement booming over the speaker system, telling... Xavier,  
Me, Jewel, Katrina, and Vince to meet at Governor Sky's ofﬁce. I jumped to life,  
grabbed my gear, and ran off to Sky's Ofﬁce. I was the last one to arrive there, but  
no Sky. I walked over to Xavier, playing on his old DSi.  
"Hey Xavier, where Sky? I thought he'd be here by now."  
"Me to. We're just passing the time right know." He said. I replied with an "ooh",  
as I took notice to Jewel folding some origami, Katrina polishing her sword, and  
Vince tinkering with his binoculars. I pulled out my sketch pad and started to  
doodle.

About half on hour later, we were startled by the front door becoming covered  
by sheet metal, as the rest of the walls. Sky almost seemed to phase though the  
wall, and told us to sit. Katrina sprawled herself out onto the couch, Xavier  
leaned up against the wall, Vince somehow managed to sit himself into a chair,  
despite his broken bones, and Jewel and I took a spot on the arm rests of the  
couch. Sky, despite his serious nature, welcomed us formally and, surprisingly, put  
his feet up on his desk.

"So you were the people who saved Vince here." He asked in his deep voice.

"Actually, it was-mrggpphh!" I was cut off by Katrina's hand, who's owner than  
said:

"Yes we were. If it weren't for us, he wouldn't be alive." Sky seemed to ponder  
this for a minute. He asked Vince is he was sure that it was a Land Faction uniform.

"Yes, sir. It was certainly a Land Faction Assassin uniform. I could tell by the  
insignia on the left solder." Vince said, almost non emotionally. Sky sighed, and I  
could instantly tell that something was wrong. He pressed a button, and ﬁve jump  
suits from Land Faction appeared, emerging from the wall behind his desk. sky got  
up.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but they've left me no choice. I need you ﬁve to  
go under cover into the Land Faction base and ﬁnd it what there up to. Do  
whatever it takes, but I need you back ALIVE!" Sky said, with an emphasis on alive.  
It took a second for it to sink in. If we managed to pull this off, we could be  
heroes! Almost as we we're linked, we stood up, and excepted the mission. Little  
did we know, that this mission would change our lives forever.

* * *

**A/N: _And, that's what i get for cutting corners... I typed this on Keynote, an app for my I Pad, emailed it from the app to my Email, and C & P'd it onto the Doc Format (I think). But anyways, very important: DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS FORMAT? If so, i will then start updating a little more often, possibly once every other week, but that's besides the point. I dedicate this chapter to AwesomeFanFictionAuthors, possibly the only true friend i have on here. Ch3 is Katrina's time to shine._**


	4. Story Hiatus

_**Hello guys. Yes, I know its been a while since i have updated, sorry! But i'm kinda struggling with...things. I don't want stalkers out there knowing about my life issues. But i have decided on something to do to manage uploads, but i'm not sure you guys will like it. There are two options.**_

_**1. NOT upload until I finish the story, and then upload on an weekly basis.**_

_**OR**_

_**2. Upload on an every-other month, kinda like Aquablade11's ACs. The problem is, I have been writing on paper, so i'm writing pretty fast, i'm finishing CH4. The downside is, I have to TRANSFER it to my computer. Might get Dragon Dictation to help.**_

_**Anyways, I personally like the first option, and if I do manage to do Option 1, i WILL publish CH3 so its not to long of a wait. But anyhow, post in the reviews what your opinion is, just type 1 or 2, and ill know. Oh, and just an FYI, CH3 is a little rampant, and mostly covers a dream i forgot to put into CH2. Thx for waiting so long, and I appreciate everyone who has read this so far!**_

_**-C**_


End file.
